(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a shift lever system of an automatic transmission for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic transmission includes seven modes that can be manually controlled by the driver, i.e., a parking (P) range, a reverse (R) range, a neutral (N) range, a drive (D) range, a third speed (3) range, a second speed (2) range 2, and a lock up (L) range. Changes in the mode of the automatic transmission is realized by user manipulation of a shift lever along a linear path S as shown in FIG. 8.
A shift cable is coupled to a lower end of the shift lever pivotally fixed on a transmission housing, and a detent member is provided on a hinge portion of the shift lever to securely maintain the changed mode and allow the driver to feel the changes in the shift modes. Accordingly, when the driver moves the shift lever along the linear path S, the shift cable cooperates to displace a manual valve of the automatic transmission, thereby initiating changes in a hydraulic system to realize shifting into the desired mode.
However, in the conventional shift lever system, the linear motion of the shift lever to change modes is such that the operational stroke of the shift lever from parking (P) range to the lockup (L) range quite lengthy. This results in a range indicating panel, on which shift modes are marked along the linear operational direction of the shift lever, occupying a large amount of space of a center console.
In addition, the lengthy operation stroke of the shift lever may cause the driver's elbow and/or arm to strike the front passenger seat or other objects inside the vehicle when changing the shift mode.